the adventures of juinor high
by phinabella11
Summary: well the title says it all but heres a real summary: what happens when the gang starts juinor high secrets new couples and alot OF DRAMA k plus cuz im pairanoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. hey just wanna say this my first pov and that im a busy person so i'll try to make time**

isabellas pov

"why does summer have to end phineas" said phineas looked like he was going to well die i felt so sorry but happy 7th grade here i come i entered the bus and sat with alyson "wow phineas looks horrible" she said "i know" i said when we got to school i nearly jumped for joy i grabed the poster and looked at it "whatcha looking at?" phineas said looking a lil happier "cheerleader tryouts" i said phineas looked really surpirsed "you...cheerleader?" phineas said "uh isabella no offense but ive never seen you do flips and tricks so ya know im not sure you should ...tryout" "you tell me" "i said then i did a series of flips and tricks and ended with a spilt "wow" phineas said as he helped me up "so what do you think" i said "you could make head cheerleader" he said i smiled "thanks but only 8th graders can be head cheerleaders" i said "oh so just cuz we are a bit younger we cant be head cheerleaders well thats thats thats stupid" i laughed "we?" i said "im sure you would look great in a skirt phineas" "you know boys wear pants not skirts" phineas said "so you do wanna be a cheerleader" i said "no its just i mean oh for crying out load" phineas said "im joking" i said while laughing "im gonna go get my schedule."

phineas pov

i sighed "i acted like such a dork" i said yeah you did ferb said "luckily for you girls find mistakes funny or cute" "they do?" i asked "well thats usaully what girls find funny or they think your stupid and never talk to you again...to soon?" ferb said i rolled my eyes and said "im gonna get my class schedule" then left i wasn't paying attention when i ran into a girl who looked about 14 she was wearing a light pink t-shirt with a hot pink shaw and a purple skirt "im so sorry" i said picking her papers and books up then helping her "up heres your papers you know you look really... familer" "well i did show you and your brother around here last year" she said "oh stella right?" i asked "yeah well nice to see you again phineas" she said then left

NO ONES POV

ferb ran to phineas and said "dude did you see that" "see what?" "that girl she fliped her hair at you" "...so?" "SO dude she was so flirting with you" "ferb shes 14 2 YEARS older then me 2 YEARS why would she like me and even if we were the same age shes one of those girl who think a boy heart is ball game and im not going there" "but what makes you think thats shes like that" "remember last year she broke up with her boyfriend out of no where while she was showing us around school" "phineas im telling you she nice and also likes you" "and im telling you she doesn't c'mon lets go to music" phineas led the way and was trying tune out ferbs endless talking about how shes really nice and they should be together is this what im always like phineas tought as he entered music class "its a sign" ferb said "whats a sign" phineas said "look stella is the ta here" (teachers asstiant) "its not a sign" "yes it is" "oh my gosh ferb if i ask her out and prove that shes NOT into me will you quit talking" ferb nodded yes "fine" phineas said walking to stella "hey stella would you like to go on a...d-d-d-date?" stella looked at phineas as if he was nutz and said "yes" "no its ok i completly understa- wait what"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. sorry this took forever but here it is oh and for people who want f x etc etc im doing differnt couples/crushes at differntt times**

Phineases pov

so there i was a 14 year old girl who wants to date me right in front most guys would be happy but not me i dont think its a good idea for seventh grader to date a NINTH GRADER so after she said "yes" i said "are you sure cause i mean im 12" "phineas im postive, ive heard alot of good things about you oh and heres my phone number" then she left and ferb came and said "what would somone say right now? is it i told you so cause i did" "fine you were right but im still not going out with her" "ok go tell her that" "fine i will" i said and went to stella "hey stella about our date" "yes?" "um you see i just and uh i...*sighs* dinner or a movie "a movie would be nice" "great" i said then sat with ferb then he said "could'nt do it could ya?" "nope" "ok class settle down" stella said "since todays the first day of school we will just do karoke and if its ok with you i would like to go first" everybody nodded or shurged "ok" she said and started call me maybe i moaned i hate this song but...when stella sang it it was just just differnt i mean i enjoyed it ive never enjoyed that song not to mention i was the only boy who claped for her i dont know why i did ok i just did it... well anyway the rest of day was not that bad expect when i got home and note to all the preteens out there NEVER and i mean NEVER tell your older sister you have a date because 1. she will yell at you as if you slaped her 2. when you feel sorry and tell her that she can help if she wants to then she makes you try on a million outfits

** A/N. i forgot to say that phineases date is next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. thanks for the reviews and keep** **reviewing**

phineases pov

"no to goth no to just to way to much like jb ok who put the spidey costume in here" candace said "found it this is so you" "this is what i was wearing before" i said trying to hide my annoyence "just try it on" she said "whatever" "excuse me?" "im sorry i just its i never even wanted to go out with her in the first place" "then why did you ask her out" "well ferb-" "that explains it, listen phineas just go on one date then let her down easy thats if you want to still" "of course i will i mean what is one movie gonna do to my opinion of her" "love can be tricky" "since when do you know so much about love" "truth be told i read it in a magizane" i heard the doorbell ring i said bye and opened the door stella was wearing a red what ferb would call a 'foxy' dress "hey phineas" stella said "so how are we getting to mall" (ok i know that the movie theater isn't at the mall in pnf but just pretend it is) "walking?" i said "how about bikes" she said "did you bring yours?" "yup hey how about we race loser has to pay" "your on" i said getting on my bike "ready set go" i was ahead at first i looked behind me when somone passed me who was like going like 40 miles when i got to the mall stella was already there "how did do yo-" "rocket boosters" "cool where did you buy them" "buy them? i built them" "sure you did" "you think i did'nt build them" "well if you did you did a horrible job at it" "really? well explain how i won and you lost" "uh i dont know" stellla smiled "we'll both pay" "but i lost" "so? its just a stupid bet" "yeah i geuss so" i said as we enterd the movie theater "so what movie do wanna see" "space adventure 3" "desprate wives at home it is" "phineas three things 1. thats not the name of it 2. its a tv show and 3. i wanna see space adventure" "YOU wanna see space adventure 3" "yup" "um ok?" i said as i paid for the tickets i just didint get it shes like a super girly girl it just doesnt add up on the bright side the movie was good "the end of that movie was so unexpected" stella said as we left the theater "i mean who tought that the main hero was the son of the enemy" "i know right" "ikr" "what?" "its short for i know right. you know im kinda surprised you asked me out" "why?" "well boys like you usally think im a player or somthing like that" "oh well i never thought you were that way" "i know ferb made you ask me out" "oh well i-" "its ok im used to it" "you know your not what i expected" "thanks" "i go to go almost pass my bed- i mean curfew" "oh ok" "you sound upset" "its just i had one more thing planed" "well i guess i could stay a bit longer" "great" stella said grabing my hand and basically draging me outside "where are we going" "you know city rock club" "yeah" "thats where we're going" "but that place is for 13 and up" "come on phineas please for me" "i geuss" "great here we are" "cool a disco" "you dirsty" "yeah" "cool i'll get us a soda" "ok" i said getting into a booth "here you go" "thanks" "its werid i feel like im in one of does cliche romantic movies" "weird i kinda felt the same way" "in fact this would be the moment they would kiss" "yeah i geuss" why is she scooting closer i thought then out of no where she leaned in for a long passionate kiss

** A/N. so my goal is one chapter per week and that kiss is why its k+ i know im being be pairanoid but thats me**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. im little upset no one reviewed my last chap but it happens and sorry this took forever i had to do a essay on mexico well anyway here it is**

ferbs pov

i was on my bed reading a book when i looked at the clock (11:30) "ok where is he ferb" mom said "who?" "phineas" "oh hes uh at isas for the night" "oh ok i wish he would of told me but oh well night son" i decided to wait for phineas to come home hes been gone for 4 hours and a half i was really worryied when i heard a car come i looked outside is that it is wait stella has drivers license she only 14 i thought i went downstairs and waited by the door phineas has some explaining to do

phineases pov

"so wait you met a alien named meap to?" stella asked "yeah i did" "cool" "well i got to go" "hey sorry i made you late" "its ok i bet ferbs in bed anyway see ya in school" i said then entered the house i saw ferb by the door i could tell ferb was upset "uh hey i got you a soda" ferb just stared "its cherry cuz i know its your fav "where have you and why does stella have a car" "well you see we were exiting ... a place and stellas friend droped off her car and drove around town" "well i have tiny qeustion you see im just wondering exactly what is this 'place' " "oh you know party rock club" "WHAT phineas thats for 13 and up" "i know i know but she made me i don't know how i mean its like shes a siren" "ok how long did you kiss" "kiss me her ha please...fine we kissed but she kissed me" "so you made out with her on the first date" "ok first SHE kissed me second we kissed we didd'int make out" "really? how long did she kiss you" "uh remember she kissed me but it was uh heh 20 seconds" "ha i knew it so you did make out" "no we did'int we kissed thats it" "please im not stupid you totally made out with her" "NO I DID'NT" i heard a door slam and i saw candace coming downstairs "ok what is going on here" she said "is that a camera? i asked "cause if it is why" " 'cause you and ferb have nevered argued and this is gonna get million hits and again what is going on here" before i could say anything ferb said "he made out with stella" "i did'nt make out with her" "wait wait" candace said "so this argument is about a kiss...well thats stupid but im gonna settle this ferb can we talk in your room"

ferbs pov

i went into our room "what" i said "does it really matter that he kissed a girl on the first date" candace said "i geuss not" "great now GO TO BED BEFORE I TELL MOM" candace...the drama queen to be honest i really don't why i teased phineas but it was funny phineas came in our room then i said "sorry i teased you" "eh its ok" "hey i have qeustion" "sure what is it" "um you're not gonna go out with her again right?" "...uh right" "ok" i said then went to my bed even do he said right i think he really likes her but shes getting to serious to fast...i just realized isabella gonna be ticked at me


End file.
